Juste une nuit
by Akikawa Yayoi
Summary: Juste une nuit. C'est tout ce que Zoro demandait à Sanji. Mais comment faire une fois que le sexe se transforme en sentiments ? Yaoi Sanji X Zoro et couple mystère... Bah vouéh vous découvrirez en lisant !


Titre : Juste une nuit  
><span>Genre :<span> Yaoi  
><span>Couple :<span> Sanji X Zoro /part en courant/  
><span>Résumé :<span> Juste une nuit. C'est tout ce que Zoro demandait à Sanji. Mais comment faire une fois que le sexe se transforme en sentiments ?  
><span>Note de l'auteur :<span> Qui s'en veut. Oh oui ce qu'il s'en veut de faire un OS avec 3 fics et commissions qui sont encore en cours. Il s'excuse donc bien bas et espère que vous apprécierez cet OS, euh... Comme il se doit. (Au moins, c'est pas une POV.)  
><span><em>PS :<em> J'le poste comme ça, donc je suis désolé par avance pour les fautes - petits trucs qui vont pas.  
><span><em>PS2 :<em> Au départ j'voulais faire une autre fic, mais j'ai tout compressé dans un OS ! Donc scuzzi si ça va un peu vite u_u

* * *

><p>~ <strong>Enjoy ~<strong>

Tout avait commencé comme ça.  
>« Allez, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas frustré toi aussi. »<br>« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! »  
>« Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas ? »<br>« Nous sommes deux hommes ! »  
>« Ce n'est pas important quand tout ce qu'on fait, c'est avoir du sexe. »<br>Sanji avait hésité.  
>« Je fais la femme, si tu veux. »<br>Puis avait accepté.  
>Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui avait pris.<br>Peut-être voulait-il voir Zoro en position de faiblesse.  
>En parlant du sabreur, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu être un jour excité par lui.<br>Mais à première vue, Sanji avait une partie de lui gay cachée.  
>Il l'avait regardé lui donner une fellation tout en se préparant seul.<br>Zoro devait vraiment être incroyablement frustré.  
>A vrai dire, le cuisinier n'aurait jamais pensé que l'escrimeur aurait pu faire la <em>femme<em> dans un couple.  
>Finalement, Zoro s'était levé, puis s'était empalé sur le sexe du blond, sa patience visiblement à bout.<br>Ce fut le meilleur sexe que Sanji n'ait jamais eu.

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi recommencer ? »<br>« Parce que tu es comme moi ! »  
>Le blond s'était allumé une cigarette.<br>« Quoi ? »  
>« Oh, allez. Ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas apprécié. Tu as gémi bien plus fort que moi, alors que j'étais en dessous. »<br>Puis un incontrôlable rougissement était venu faire son chemin jusqu'à ses joues.  
>« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! »<br>Mais Zoro s'était avancé jusqu'à se retrouver front à front avec Sanji, lui avait enlevé sa cigarette, et l'avait embrassé.  
>Puis s'était dirigé vers son oreille, la mordant avant de venir murmurer à l'intérieur.<br>« C'est parce que c'est interdit que c'est bon... Laisses-toi juste faire, Sanji... »  
>Le blond frissonna.<br>Ce fut la première fois que le sabreur l'appela par son prénom.  
>Et certainement pas la dernière.<br>« Ah... Ici ! Ici ! San... ji... ! Plus... ! »  
>Le cuisinier s'était vengé, et avait fait gémir Zoro jusqu'à ce que sa voix en devienne rauque.<p>

* * *

><p>Puis ils avaient recommencé.<br>Indéniablement, jusqu'au point de non-retour.  
>Sanji passa une main dans ses cheveux, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre gousset.<br>Cinq heures trente.  
><em>Il serait peut-être temps de se lever.<em> _Ça va maintenant faire deux heures que tu remues tes pensées, mon gars._  
>Le blond poussa un long soupir. Il se leva, prit une chemise, un pantalon et un boxer propre, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain des hommes.<br>Il sentait déjà de gros* cernes (pour ne pas dire des valises) se pointer sous ses yeux, alors qu'il prenait une douche, ce qui lui donna une énième occasion de ressasser ses souvenirs avec Zoro.  
>A vrai dire, Sanji aimait le sexe avec le bretteur.<br>Cet homme était carrément addictif.  
>A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il se rappelait leurs nuits torrides : son odeur, sa voix qui l'appelle, son toucher, le goût de sa peau...<br>Tout ça le rendait bien trop attaché au bretteur.  
>Mais il ressentait autre chose.<br>Et c'était ce _quelque chose_ qui le faisait fumer deux, voir trois fois plus que d'habitude, ces derniers temps.

* * *

><p>« Tu sens plus fort la cigarette, en ce moment. »<br>« Ouais. Ça fait un petit moment que je fume un peu plus. »  
>Silence.<br>« Ça te dérange ? »  
>« Non. »<br>Sourires complices.  
>« C'est parfait alors. »<br>Il s'avança pour embrasser Zoro... Et commencer une autre nuit.  
><em>Depuis quand avaient-ils des sourires complices ?<em>  
><em>Depuis quand étaient-ils suffisamment intimes pour s'embrasser ?<em>  
><em>Depuis quand cette douleur dans son cœur qui déchirait tout son être était-elle présente ?<em>

* * *

><p>Lavage de l'aquarium à cause d'une énième dispute et bagarre, alors que les autres étaient partis en ville.<br>Sanji soupira (même s'il pouvait tout faire pour sa Nami-swan), puis, soudain, il sentit de l'eau s'écraser sur sa chemise.  
>Il se retourna vers l'auteur de cette énormissime connerie qui allait lui coûter la vie.<br>Et qui semblait assez fier, vu le sourire qu'il affichait.  
>« Toi. Tu vas souffrir. »<br>Sourire qui s'élargit.  
>« Je t'attends ! »<br>Le cuisinier allait bientôt le faire s'évanouir de son visage.  
>S'ensuivit une bataille d'eau qui se finit en deux corps allongés sur l'herbe, obligés de se sécher au soleil après avoir terminé tout le nettoyage.<br>Zoro vint alors se coller contre Sanji, qui le serra dans ses bras.  
>Il respira son odeur, ses cheveux, puis alla nicher son visage dans le cou du bretteur.<br>Ils restèrent ainsi un moment.  
>Peut-être était-ce un instant un peu trop complice pour être vrai.<br>Surtout entre eux, en fait.  
><em>Surtout à cause de la relation qu'ils entretenaient.<em>  
>L'affection n'aurait pas du avoir sa place dans <em>cette<em> relation.  
>Et pourtant.<br>Sanji n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'apprécier ce moment.  
>Juste eux deux, enlacés dans l'herbe.<br>Il aurait pu rester ainsi pour le restant de sa vie.  
>Et c'est ça qui lui faisait peur.<p>

* * *

><p>Zoro passa une main dans ses cheveux (Nd'A : sisi, il peut), puis jeta un coup d'œil au corps allongé à côté de lui.<br>Il regarda les mèches blondes qui tombaient doucement sur le visage endormi de ce que l'on pourrait comparer à un ange.  
>C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient dormi ensembles.<br>Sanji avait même dit son nom pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour.  
>C'était la première fois.<br>Peut-être s'attachait-il un peu plus que ce qu'il avait prévu.  
><em>Il ne faut pas y penser. Sexe. C'est tout.<em>  
>Et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans ces cheveux si beaux pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil au visage de leur propriétaire avant de partir se doucher.<p>

* * *

><p>Ses pensées étaient remplies d'hommes.<br>Plus précisément, d'un homme.  
>Il sortit une nouvelle cigarette, et tiqua lorsque son briquet montra des signes de résistance.<br>Finalement, il ne put réussir à allumer son addiction, et balança le paquet par terre, rageant.  
>A vrai dire, son addiction n'était plus vraiment les cigarettes.<br>Non, c'était _cet homme_.  
>Et puis d'abord, qu'avait-il mérité pour être aussi torturé ?<br>Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.  
>En parlant d'arrêter, il faudrait peut-être mettre un point final à tout cela.<br>Ça le perturbait beaucoup trop.  
>Demain, il dirait à Zoro que tout ça était terminé.<br>_Fini._  
>Il allait juste apprécier une dernière nuit.<br>_Une dernière fois..._

* * *

><p>« C'était la dernière fois. »<br>Les yeux du bretteur s'étaient soudainement ouverts, le regardant avec une expression de surprise.  
>« Quoi ? »<br>Il avait posé cette question, comme s'il n'y croyait pas.  
>« <em>C'est fini,<em> _Zoro_. »  
>Il avait successivement vu étonnement, déception, puis tristesse, dans les yeux de l'escrimeur.<br>Et finalement, il avait repris son masque de neutralité.  
>« Je vois... Eh bien, si tu en as envie. »<br>Ils s'étaient quittés en bons termes.  
>En quelque sorte.<br>« Quoi ? Répète ça, cuistot de malheur ! »  
>« Je te dis de dégager de ma putain de cuisine avant que tu ne te reçoives un coup de pied au cul ! »<br>S'était suivit une autre bagarre.  
>Scène normale, chez les Mugiwaras.<br>Sauf que cette fois-ci, les deux hommes ne s'arrêtèrent pas.  
>Nami dut les arrêter avant que l'un ne tue l'autre.<br>Elle essaya en vain de leur demander ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi cette agressivité si soudaine.  
>Mais aucun ne voulut dire quoi que ce soit.<br>Chopper, qui s'occupa de leurs blessures, ne put rien en tirer non plus.  
>Tous les deux couverts de bandages, ils empruntèrent la direction opposée en sortant de l'infirmerie.<p>

* * *

><p>Zoro s'assied appuyé à la rambarde, à l'arrière du Sunny.<br>C'avait été une erreur, depuis le début.  
>Il n'aurait jamais du faire cela, en premier lieu.<br>Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.  
>Pourquoi, d'abord ?<br>Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?  
>Pourquoi s'était-il accroché ?<br>Pourquoi avait-il demandé une chose pareille ?  
>Pourquoi avait-il poussé le vice jusqu'à recommencer ?<br>Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.  
>Trop de fois.<br>_Beaucoup _trop de fois.  
>Pour lui.<br>Pour eux.  
>« Zoro. »<br>L'intéressé se leva puis se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.  
>« Capitaine. Que se passe-t-il ? »<br>Luffy se renfrogna, et prit une expression emplie de colère.  
>« Comment ça, ce qui se passe ? C'est plutôt à vous que je devrais demander ça ! »<br>Le bretteur se gratta derrière la tête, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était gêné.  
>« Eh bien... Disons que c'est une histoire entre nous deux. »<br>Suite au regard insistant du brun, il s'empressa d'ajouter :  
>« Et seulement entre nous deux. »<br>Luffy sembla réfléchir (?) un instant, puis haussa les épaules.  
>« Si vraiment tu ne veux pas m'en parler, alors c'est d'accord. Je ne vais pas te forcer, après tout. Je suis ton ami, tu sais. Ce n'est pas en tant que « capitaine » que je te parle toujours. »<br>Zoro leva un sourcil, visiblement pas très convaincu.  
>Il fallait dire que le brun aimait jouer de son rôle de capitaine, l'abandonnant lorsqu'il devait parler à l'un d'entre eux et le reprenant lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, désignant ce quelque chose par un « ordre ».<br>Ça pouvait passer du très sérieux au foncièrement ridicule.  
>« Je suis désolé, Luffy. C'est quelque chose dont... dont on ne peut pas vraiment parler, vois-tu. »<br>Le plus jeune sembla peser le pour du contre, se demandant s'il devait ordonner à Zoro de tout lui dire ou juste le laisser tranquille à remuer ses pensées.  
>Un coup d'œil dans le regard du bretteur lui donna la réponse.<br>« Très bien. N'hésite pas si tu veux qu'on en parle. Et n'oublie pas qu'on est _tous_ là pour t'écouter, même si c'est moi qui suis venu te voir. »  
>Zoro sourit tristement et murmura un merci, alors que Luffy repartait.<br>_Tous_, hein ?  
>Il y en avait qui ne serait certainement plus jamais disposé à l'écouter, ici.<br>Il sentit des larmes pointer leur nez jusqu'à ses yeux***, et couler doucement sur ses joues.  
><em>Mais pourquoi diable avait-il commencé cela ?<em>

* * *

><p>Sanji pesta.<br>De nouveau, son paquet était vide.  
>Il envoya un rapide coup de pied dans le vide avant de se diriger vers les chambres.<br>Une cigarette, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait.  
>Une bonne vieille cigarette, pour lui soigner ce bon vieux mal de tête.<br>Car oui, il avait une affreuse migraine depuis maintenant vingt minutes et cela ne voulait pas s'arrêter.  
>Il lui fallait donc une foutue cigarette.<br>Lorsqu'enfin il arriva dans la pièce où se trouvaient tous les hamacs - et ses paquets de rechange -, il se jeta sur le placard.  
>Placard où étaient toutes ses fournitures de rechange, et donc ses <em>cigarettes<em>.  
>Mais il ne l'ouvrit pas.<br>Au lieu de ça, il le vit.  
>Allongé sur un des hamacs en bas, Zoro se reposait. Son torse se soulevait doucement au rythme de ses profondes respirations.<br>Contrairement à lorsqu'il s'affichait en public, il ne ronflait pas.  
>Car non, le bretteur ne ronflait en fait <em>jamais<em>. Il lui avait expliqué que lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était juste pour bien dire qu'il faisait la sieste et qu'on ne devait pas le déranger.  
>Sanji sourit doucement à ces souvenirs de complicité entre eux, puis se reprit.<br>Ils n'auraient _jamais_ du se rapprocher autant.  
>Des images de Zoro nu et haletant défilèrent dans la tête du blond, mais il s'obligea à les chasser.<br>Il soupira, puis sortit de la chambre sans nouveau paquet.  
>Cet idiot d'escrimeur était bel et bien sa nouvelle addiction, et il allait devoir s'y faire.<br>Le mal de tête était parti.

* * *

><p>Sanji jeta un coup d'œil aux ombres de l'équipage qui s'éloignaient en ville.<br>Il n'avait pas envie de partir draguer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, aujourd'hui.  
>Il avait confié une liste à Usopp et Chopper, puis décidé de rester au Sunny jusqu'à la fin de la journée.<br>Peut-être sortirait-il en soirée, histoire de faire un tour, tout de même.  
>Il retourna dans sa cuisine, quand il vit la dernière personne au Monde qu'il aurait voulu ne serait-ce qu'entre-apercevoir.<br>Zoro était là, une bouteille de saké à la main.  
>« Ah, cuistot. Je te prends une bouteille pour aujourd'hui. Bonne journée. »<br>Il ne parut même pas affecté par le regard de Sanji.  
>D'ailleurs, le bretteur ne l'appelait plus par son prénom.<br>Ils avaient repris les « vieilles habitudes ».  
>Le blond acquiesça, alors que Zoro sortait de la cuisine.<br>Puis passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant longuement, tandis que la dernière ombre partait en ville elle aussi.  
>Aujourd'hui n'allait assurément pas être une bonne journée. Non, il la sentait plutôt du genre <em>interminable<em>.

* * *

><p>Zoro ouvrit la bouteille avant de s'enfoncer dans la ville.<br>Le log-pose n'aurait besoin que d'une journée passée ici pour se recharger, donc ils n'allaient pas rester bien longtemps.  
>Il avait donc décidé de sortir aujourd'hui pour profiter un peu.<br>Se changer les idées, surtout.  
>Car pour l'instant, tout ce qui hantait ses pensées, c'était un certain blondinet.<br>Et ça, il n'aimait pas du tout.  
>Donc, il allait profiter de cette journée pour avoir du sexe avec quelqu'un d'autre.<br>Il se foutait d'être au dessus, en dessous ou même au milieu.  
>Tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était de <em>l<em>'oublier.  
>Un bar attira son attention, et il entra, bien décidé à trouver un compagnon d'un soir.<p>

* * *

><p>Luffy fut le dernier à arriver.<br>Il se justifia avec l'attaque d'une armée de marmottes géantes, avant d'annoncer qu'il avait en fait du faire la plonge pour rembourser un vieil homme à qui il avait mangé tout le stock.  
>Tout le monde rit à l'écoute de l'histoire de leur capitaine, qui ne changeait décidemment jamais.<br>Sauf que Sanji remarqua qu'une personne manquait à l'appel.  
>Précisément celle qu'il avait à la fois le moins et le plus envie de voir.<br>« Où est Z-... le marimo ? »  
>Robin lui sourit.<br>« Il fait comme à son habitude. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, tout le monde l'acclamait pour une autre chope de bière. »  
>« Eh bien, c'est bon ! Il rentrera tout seul avant demain matin, de toute façon ! Sanji-kun, ne t'inquiètes pas pour cet idiot de flemmard. Je suis sûre qu'il va bien, de toute façon. »<br>Le cuisinier acquiesça avec des yeux en cœurs les réponses de ses deux colombes, avant de déposer la dernière assiette sur la table.  
>Le dîner se passa normalement.<br>Sauf que le blond ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser.  
>A<em> lui<em>.

* * *

><p>Zoro se dépêcha de s'échapper du lit dans lequel il venait juste de prendre du plaisir avec deux autres hommes, avant de s'habiller et de partir de l'auberge en décrétant que son « ami » paierait.<br>Il faisait déjà nuit noire.  
>Un peu trop noire, la nuit, d'ailleurs.<br>Il plissa les yeux pour apercevoir quelques ruelles, et se résigna à demander le chemin du port vu que les seuls habitants actuellement levés ne pouvaient pas aligner deux syllabes dans leur état actuel.  
>Finalement, le bretteur haussa les épaules et alla vers le bas, puisque le port était logiquement situé dans la partie basse d'une ville.<br>Enfin, il pensait.  
>Alors que Zoro marchait, il ne remarqua pas un regard insistant.<br>Un peu trop insistant, le regard, d'ailleurs.  
>Heureusement, l'escrimeur était toujours aux aguets, et il comprit vite qu'on le suivait.<br>Il se retourna, une main posée sur le fourreau de Wadô, pour voir une ombre se jeter derrière un mur, tentant une dernière fois de se cacher, vainement.  
>« Qui est là ? »<br>L'ombre se mit alors à la lumière, et Zoro découvrit un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir.  
>« Saga... Saga ! Oï ! »<br>Son meilleur ami en sang.

* * *

><p>(Nd'A au milieu de toute cette pagaille d'émotions et de sentiments : Quoi, vous avez vraiment cru que Zoro allait se faire violer ? Nan, dans un autre OS ou une autre fic, mais pas de ça ici. Enfin, je pense. U_U. Et puis, il avait ses sabres. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas Zoro se faire violer alors qu'il a ses sabres avec lui. A la limite, sans. Mais pas avec. Nan nan. Même si j'aimerai bien voir ça. cours avant de se faire lyncher par un Zoro en colère/)

* * *

><p>Lorsque Zoro revint, il devait être aux alentours de trois ou quatre heures du matin.<br>Chopper avait immédiatement été alerté.  
>Sanji, lui, s'était figé au spectacle.<br>Le bretteur tenait dans ses bras un homme qui leur était inconnu.  
>Mais vu comme il le serrait contre lui, il devait être sacrément important.<br>Cela fit naître dans le cœur du cuisinier un sentiment qui, jusqu'à maintenant, n'avait pas de place dans leur équipage.  
>De la <em>jalousie<em>.

* * *

><p>« Il est hors de danger. »<br>Zoro soupira de soulagement, et demanda à Chopper s'il pouvait aller le voir.  
>Le petit renne acquiesça, avant de déclarer que Saga allait certainement se réveiller dans la matinée.<br>L'escrimeur resta à son chevet toute la nuit, se posant milles et unes questions,  
>Mais, encore une fois, Sanji revenait hanter ses pensées à un moment ou à un autre.<br>Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait trouver au blond pour que son esprit ne puisse plus s'emplir que de lui : de sa personne, de son goût, de son odeur, de _Sanji_.  
>Finalement, Zoro s'assoupit le visage enfoui dans les draps.<br>Il se fit réveiller le lendemain par Saga et tout l'équipage maintenant réuni car ameuté par Chopper qui les surveillait.  
>Immédiatement, le bretteur fondit dans les bras de son ami, qui lui rendit son étreinte.<br>Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sous les regards surpris des autres, pas vraiment habitués à une quelconque marque d'affection venant de la part de Zoro.  
>Ce dernier finit par se défaire de son ami, et lui demanda alors une des nombreuses questions qui lui brûlaient la langue.<br>« Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois vivant ? »  
>Saga lui sourit.<br>« Après l'incident, je me suis échoué sur une île. Ses habitants m'ont offert l'hospitalité et les soins nécessaires. J'ai perdu mon bras, en revanche. »  
>Zoro entendit un vague « wouaaaah, comme Shanks ! » mais n'y fit pas attention et prit une expression inquiète.<br>« Et qui t'as fait tout ça ? »  
>« Des pirates. »<br>Gros coup de vent dans toute la pièce et silence pesant.  
>Mais Saga se dépêcha de le briser.<br>« Ah, ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais ce que vous êtes. C'est en voyant une affiche sur Zoro que je me suis mis à vous rechercher. »  
>Aussitôt, Luffy eut les yeux remplis d'étoiles.<br>« Tu veux nous rejoindre ? Parce que j'aime trop tes cheveux blancs, c'est la classe ! »  
>Nami se dépêcha de crier un « abruti ! » avant de le frapper.<br>« Luffy-san, nous avons déjà deux escrimeurs : Zoro-san et moi. Il ne servirait à rien d'en recruter un autre. »  
>Brook, la voie de la raison.<br>« Oh, attendez. »  
>Soudain, un petit bruit de vent retentit dans la pièce.<br>« Pardon. »  
>Nami se dépêcha de corriger Brook à son tour pour avoir pété, avant de crier que tout l'équipage n'était composé que d'idiots qui ne savaient plus quoi faire pour se rendre ridicules.<br>Saga rit doucement.  
>« Ils sont toujours comme ça ? »<br>Zoro lui sourit.  
>« Ouais. Tu n'as pas changé. »<br>Puis, une main vint faire son chemin jusqu'à sa joue.  
>« Toi non plus. »<br>On pouvait presque sentir une aura se dégager des deux compagnons, que Sanji vint s'empresser de briser.  
>« Saga, tu voudrais manger quelque chose ? Je peux te faire à peu près tout ce que tu veux. »<br>L'escrimeur enleva sa main, semblant être dérangé dans ce qu'il était en train de faire, et c'est en tiquant qu'il répondit au cuisinier.  
>« Une soupe dont tu as la recette pour remettre sur pieds suffira. Merci. »<br>Le blond lui sourit faussement en décrétant « Oh, mais de rien. », avant de sortir de l'infirmerie en claquant la porte.  
>Nami fronça un sourcil, se demandant ce qui arrivait à Sanji, d'habitude si calme et si posé.<br>Elle n'essaya néanmoins pas de chercher plus, et fit en sorte que tout le monde soit évacué de l'infirmerie pour laisser les deux amis se retrouver.  
>Aussitôt la porte était elle fermée que Saga fondit sur les lèvres de Zoro.<br>Ce dernier répondit au baiser, se persuadant que son compagnon était bel et bien vivant.  
>Saga était en fait son premier amour.<br>Son premier tout court, même.  
>Il lui avait tout pris : premier baiser, premier toucher, première fois.<br>Et c'était avec joie que Zoro l'avait laissé faire.  
>Lorsque l'incident qui les sépara avait eut lieu, ils étaient encore officiellement ensembles.<br>Mais à vrai dire, l'escrimeur ne savait pas trop s'il voulait à nouveau d'une relation maintenant.  
>Il se laissa néanmoins porter par Saga, s'asseyant sur lui pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser.<br>Une main vint trouver son chemin jusqu'à ses cheveux et son cou, faisant monter la température d'un cran encore.  
>C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit sur Sanji.<p>

* * *

><p>Zoro n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de difficile.<br>Il lui suffisait de quelqu'un, n'importe qui, avec qui faire l'amour, et c'était bon.  
>Néanmoins, récemment, lorsqu'il faisait l'amour, eh bien...<br>« Mmh... Saga... Ici... »  
>Il faisait son difficile.<br>Ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il n'arrivait pas à éprouver du plaisir ou quoi que ce soit.  
>Juste qu'il voulait en ressentir le plus possible.<br>Il disait aussi le nom de la personne avec qui il le faisait le plus possible.  
>« Saga... »<br>Il voulait oublier.  
>Oublier avec qui il avait été pendant ces trois derniers mois.<br>Oublier les sensations bien trop tenaces, selon lui, qu'il avait éprouvé.  
>Oublier les sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'il avait développés vis-à-vis de <em>lui<em>.  
>Mais cela semblait trop difficile pour son cerveau.<br>_A chaque fois qu'il faisait l'amour, il imaginait que c'était Sanji._

* * *

><p>Sanji fronça les (le ?) sourcils, regardant Zoro et... Saga.<br>Ils riaient aux éclats, alors que l'escrimeur aux cheveux blancs murmurait quelque chose à son compagnon.  
>Le blond n'avait jamais pu arracher ne serait-ce qu'un éclat de rire au bretteur des Mugiwaras, et se demandait bien ce que Saga avait de si exceptionnel pour y arriver.<br>De plus...  
>Chaque soir, le cuisinier pouvait entendre des gémissements provenir de l'infirmerie.<br>Des gémissements qu'il connaissait parfaitement.  
>Et il en avait plus qu'assez.<br>_Vivement qu'il parte._

* * *

><p>Saga remarqua bien vite que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son amant.<br>Il le connaissait depuis maintenant trop de temps pour ne pas remarquer qu'il semblait ailleurs.  
>Sans arrêt, ses yeux semblaient chercher quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas.<br>« Zoro. »  
>Deux orbes verts** vinrent croiser son regard.<br>« Quoi ? »  
>« Tu sembles ailleurs. »<br>Le bretteur sourit tristement.  
>« Tu as raison. Peut-être devrais-je tout t'expliquer, après tout. »<p>

* * *

><p>Sanji plissa les yeux, regardant Saga s'enfoncer dans la ville.<br>**Seul.**  
>Il avait déclaré devoir partir, une affaire urgente le retenant.<br>Eh bien, le cuisinier n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais il était bien content que l'escrimeur soit rétabli et qu'il puisse _enfin_ le laisser seul à seul avec Zoro.  
>Peut-être devaient-ils avoir une discussion, tous les deux.<br>Le blond savait bien que la jalousie et la douleur dans sa poitrine n'étaient annonciatrices que d'une chose.  
>Il soupira, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux pour la énième fois, avant d'allumer une cigarette, sachant pourtant pertinemment que cela n'aurait pas d'effet.<br>Il n'arriverait jamais à s'y faire.

* * *

><p>Zoro savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire ça.<br>Il n'aurait jamais du raconter tout cela à Saga.  
>Il était passé à côté d'une vie sentimentale heureuse.<br>Maintenant, tout ce qui lui restait, c'était un amour non partagé.  
>Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, mais il voulait avoir une dernière chance.<br>Une dernière fois, demander à Sanji.  
>Il se leva, puis commença à se diriger vers la cuisine, pour voir le blond en sortir.<br>Ils se regardèrent un moment, comme s'ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient le dire maintenant ou pas.  
>« Sanji... Je...»<br>« Zoro... Je...»  
>« Non, toi d'abord ! »<br>« Toi, dis-moi plutôt. »  
>Le bretteur souffla doucement, comme pour se donner du courage, et passa une main dans ses cheveux.<br>« Écoutes, je ne sais pas toi, mais... Je... Je me suis rendu compte que tous ces jours sans toi, c'est un peu... Enfin... Incomplet. Je ne sais pas comment dire ça, je... »  
>Il ne put continuer, car des bras étaient venus l'enlacer.<br>« Zoro... Je suis pareil... »  
>Ils avaient simplement été dépassés par tous ces évènements.<br>Ils étaient trop impulsifs, l'un comme l'autre, pour comprendre leurs sentiments.  
>Ils auraient du parler dès le début, mais leur fierté mal placée les en avait empêché.<br>Doucement, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, et ce fut un baiser chaste qui vint résumer leur relation.  
>Sauf que cette fois-ci, les sentiments étaient bien là.<br>Et ils le savaient.  
>Mais peut-être auraient-ils besoin d'encore un peu de temps avant de se l'avouer.<br>_Peut-être juste une nuit._  
><em>Peut-être deux.<em>  
><em>Ou peut-être beaucoup plus.<em>

* * *

><p>(Nd'A : Je vous avouerais que j'ai beaucoup hésité entre m'arrêter là ou continuer pour un lemon... Mais vu que j'aime bien ma Mugi-chwan, je le fais. Paske, je sais qu'elle aime bien les lemons, elle.)<br>(PS : Désolé pour le moment guimauve U_U)

* * *

><p>Zoro et Sanji étaient assis sur le lit de l'hôtel, s'embrassant cette fois-ci avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur.<br>Le bretteur déboutonna la chemise du cuisinier, et son amant en fit de même avec son t-shirt et son haramaki.  
>Ils commencèrent à explorer leurs torses, puis leurs mains glissèrent dans leurs pantalons.<br>Rapidement, leurs halètements se firent plus fréquents et forts, tandis qu'ils se délestaient de leurs pantalons.  
>Sanji, finalement trop excité par cette vue plus que délicieuse, fit basculer Zoro sur son dos et commença à toucher ce corps qu'il désirait maintenant depuis trop de temps.<br>Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent alors qu'ils ne voulaient toujours pas se résoudre à arrêter de s'embrasser.  
>Petit à petit, la température monta d'un cran. Puis d'un autre. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les mains de chacun se retrouvent dans le boxer de l'autre.<br>Ils avaient désespérément besoin de se toucher.  
>Les halètements se transformèrent en gémissements alanguis. Voulant plus, Sanji décida qu'il était temps qu'ils soient tous les deux nus. Il enleva son boxer puis fit glisser celui de Zoro à son tour pour frotter leurs sexes ensembles, donnant des coups de reins pour accentuer les sensations.<br>Un gémissement des plus excitants passa alors les lèvres rougies par les nombreux baisers du bretteur tandis que le blond s'était enfin décidé à abandonner sa bouche pour venir s'attaquer à son cou, y laissant sa marque.  
>« Sanji... »<br>Ce n'était que son nom, mais cela avait une autre consonance. Le cuisinier voulait entendre Zoro le crier. Il descendit donc lentement le long du torse de l'escrimeur pour finalement arriver devant sa cible. Il donna alors un premier coup de langue avant de prendre en bouche le membre de son partenaire.  
>« Sanji ! »<br>_Voilà. Comme ça._  
>Le blond commença lentement puis, sentant la main de Zoro se serrer entre ses cheveux, il décida d'accélérer le mouvement. Il fut bientôt récompensé par des gémissements maintenant de plus en plus pressants. Lorsqu'il sentit que le bretteur était sur le point de jouir, il décida de s'arrêter pour remonter vers son visage.<br>Zoro avait les joues rougies, les yeux fermés. Il respirait bruyamment et cela semblait être difficile pour lui. Sanji sourit et ne put s'empêcher de murmurer un « Trop mignon » qui fit ouvrir ses yeux à l'escrimeur. Son regard était empli de luxure et il semblait être parti très loin.  
>D'ailleurs, il avait été ramené à la réalité un peu trop brusquement, selon lui.<br>« Pourquoi tu t'es arrê-... »  
>Il ne put continuer, car le blond l'embrassait. Il fit passer sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Zoro, qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Sanji en profita pour approfondir le baiser, tandis que sa main revenait au membre de son amant qui avait bien besoin d'attention.<br>Le bretteur se perdait dans le baiser tandis qu'il se libérait enfin de toute la pression accumulée dans la main du cuisinier, qui continua néanmoins ses caresses.  
>Bientôt, Zoro ne tarda pas à être tout autant excité qu'il y a quelques minutes. Mais Sanji continuait ses tortures et ne faisait rien de plus que le toucher. Le bretteur soupira de plaisir tandis qu'il fermait les yeux et se mordait la lèvre.<br>On entendit alors un murmure.  
>« Sanji-... Vite... »<br>Le blond releva la tête du torse de l'escrimeur, un sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres.  
>« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu. »<br>Zoro gémit, puis le rougissement qui était toujours présent sur ses joues devint encore un peu plus foncé, si cela était possible.  
>« Pr-... Prends-moi... »<br>Le sourire de Sanji s'élargit, alors que ses doigts étaient maintenant dans la bouche du sabreur qui suçait fervemment. Le blond regarda la langue de Zoro se promener langoureusement sur chacun de ses doigts. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment humidifiés, le blond les dirigea vers cette zone si intime. Il en fit pénétrer un premier doucement, tandis que son autre main s'occupait du membre du bretteur.  
>Il fit sortir puis rentrer son doigt le plus lentement possible, puis fut bientôt récompensé par une demande venant de Zoro.<br>« Plus... »  
>Sanji aurait pu tuer pour entendre cette voix emplie de désir chaque jour. Il fit rentrer un deuxième doigt puis fit un mouvement de ciseau, avant d'accélérer le rythme des mouvements de va-et-vient.<br>Le bretteur se cramponna fermement aux draps tandis que son dos s'arqua légèrement, et que ses jambes s'ouvrirent un peu plus pour laisser de la place à Sanji. Ce dernier cherchait ce point qu'il connaissait si bien et que pourtant il avait du mal à retrouver.  
>Enfin ça, c'était jusqu'à ce que Zoro gémisse de la façon la plus séduisante qu'il soit. Un long gémissement de pur plaisir. Le blond se dépêcha de continuer ses mouvements à cet endroit-là, puis fit rentrer un troisième et dernier doigt.<br>Mais une main l'arrêta.  
>Zoro, haletant, des larmes au coin de ses yeux, regardait Sanji. Le cuisinier prit bien soin de ranger cette image dans un coin de sa tête car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de revoir le bretteur dans un état comme celui-ci une deuxième fois.<br>« Stop... Maintenant. »  
>La voix de l'escrimeur était incroyablement rauque, et le dernier mot avait été ferme comme si c'était un ordre : que si ce n'était pas maintenant, ça ne serait jamais.<br>Il fallait dire, c'était leur première fois, en quelques sortes.  
><em>Avec les sentiments en plus.<em>  
>Et Sanji savait lui-même qu'il avait rarement été autant excité.<br>Il s'empressa donc de retirer ses doigts et de les remplacer par son membre. Il ouvrit un peu plus les jambes de Zoro qui était couché sur le dos, puis le pénétra lentement, voulant profiter de chacune des expressions de l'escrimeur.  
>Il y décela d'abord une certaine douleur, puis de l'impatience.<br>« Tu peux bouger. »  
>Et enfin, du plaisir.<br>Le blond commença par de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, mais, vite encouragé par une main sur son bras et des gémissements pressants, il accéléra le rythme.  
>Zoro ouvrit les yeux <em>- il ne se souvenait même pas de quand il les avait fermés -<em> puis, la main qui était sur le bras de Sanji vint s'agripper à ses cheveux et l'entraîna dans un baiser qui était tout sauf doux. Ils se battirent pour la dominance malgré le fait qu'elle ait déjà été donnée au cuisinier. Ce dernier laissa donc le bretteur prendre le contrôle de ses lèvres. Zoro descendit ensuite vers le cou de Sanji et décida d'y laisser un suçon.  
>Le blond gémit, puis se vengea en faisant de même pour l'escrimeur. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, complètement perdus dans le moment. La chambre était emplie des gémissements étouffés des deux hommes qui ne voulaient pas se quitter.<br>Finalement, Sanji sentit la main dans ses cheveux s'agripper un peu plus fort et il sentit un liquide chaud se déverser entre leurs torses. Il finit lui aussi par jouir après quelques autres coups de reins, mais les deux pirates n'arrêtèrent pas pour autant de s'embrasser.  
>Ils profitaient du baiser, se calmant en même temps. Lorsqu'enfin ils se séparèrent, Sanji prit une expression blasée.<br>« J'ai oublié de te regarder lorsque tu es venu... »  
>Les yeux de Zoro s'écarquillèrent et il cria une flopée d'insultes (entre autres : Idiot ! Pervers ! Sourcil roulé ! Point d'interrogation !) avant de se retourner du côté opposé, faisant dos au blond.<br>Ce dernier alla presser son torse contre le dos du bretteur, et nicha son nez dans son épaule. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'escrimeur, puis leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent.  
>Mais Sanji n'en avait pas assez.<br>« Ne, Zoro. »  
>« Hmm ? »<br>« On pourrait pas le refaire ? Juste une fois. »  
>Il sentit un soupir venant de l'homme devant lui.<br>« Juste une fois, alors. »  
>Il décida de négocier encore un peu plus.<br>« Ou juste cette nuit. »  
>Un petit moment de silence suivit cette déclaration.<br>« D'accord... Juste une nuit. »

* * *

><p>*Alors voilà, moi ça m'a choqué. Mais on dit bien UN cerne et pas UNE cerne. C'est...Bizarre, je trouve XD<br>** Encore un « OMGWTFBBQ I'M SHOKING ! » de la part de l'auteur. A vrai dire, je pensais vraiment qu'orbe était un nom féminin. Mais, euh. Selon mon correcteur grammatical, non. 0_0.  
>*** <span>PS :<span> Je viens de m'en rendre compte. J'ai fait un jeu de mots pourri ! Mais j'suis trop content ! XDD  
>Et voilà, un petit OS ! Mugi-chwan m'a obligé à faire un lemon T_T. (Nan, c'est pas vrai U_U.)<br>Je suis ouvert à toutes les reviews ! (autant ouvert que les jambes à Zo- * SBAFF *)

**See ya later~**


End file.
